dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Giganotosaurus
|image = |height = DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book, p.50.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Giganotosaurus". |length = }} Giganotosaurus (pronounced /ˌdʒaɪɡəˌnoʊtəˈsɔrəs/ JYE-gə-NOH-tə-SOR-əs) is a genus of carcharodontosaurid dinosaur that lived around 97 million years ago during the later stage of the Cretaceous Period. It is one of the largest known terrestrial carnivores; possibly larger than even Tyrannosaurus, growing to be 13.2 meters (43 feet) long, 4 meters (13 feet) tall, and 8.2 tonnes (9 tons) in mass. It lived in what is now Argentina. Their fossils are found in Neuquen. History At least one baby Giganotosaurus was captured as part of the Noah's Ark Plan, which aimed to preserve the timeline by relocating certain dinosaurs to the far future. When the dinosaurs ran amok, the Giganotosaurus escaped and made its home in the jungles, quickly becoming a highly territorial apex predator able to kill the more populous Tyrannosaurs. All encounters with the temporally-displaced Edward City soldiers resulted in their deaths and, as a result, for years the Giganotosaurus was seen as a mythical animal created to explain why no remains could be attributed to 70% of missing soldiers, though the existence of dead Tyrannosaurs indirectly proved its existence.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Giganotosaurus". S.O.R.T. agent Regina witnessed a Giganotosaurus fight and kill a Tyrannosaurus outside the Edward City missile silo, the latter of which was downed and killed despite the Giganotosaurus receiving a bite to its right leg.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Bigger than T-REX". This Giganotosaurus broke into the missile silo, where it toppled a missile that prematurely exploded. The animal survived and escaped despite sustaining burns, and then broke into the Habitat Support Facility. There, it was killed by a satellite laser system. Physical description Giganotosaurus shares the same characteristic features with all dinosaurs from the Carcharodontosaurid family - long jaws lined with shark-like teeth, short arms, stiff tails, and powerful legs. A Giganotosaurus can grow longer than a T. rex (''but about the same size, since its volume is considerably less at equal lengths, due to its slimmer build), but is slightly shorter compared to ''Spinosaurus, the longest meat-eating dinosaur, made 15 metres and 6 to 7 tonnes in weight. In the game it is a whale-sized giant with a proportionately oversized, excessively spiky head, fatter, chunkier skull, and much smaller arms. It is red and blue. Prior to the explosion is has yellow eyes with slit pupils but after the explosion it appears to have damaged monochrome milky white eyes and it's face appears burned, with patches of skin melted off and severe disfigurement. There also appears to be swelling on it's head and it's scales appear paler all over it's body. Despite being larger than T. rex, the Giganotosaurus bite strength isn't as powerful. In fact, its teeth are designed to tear flesh and inflict deep wounds, not for crushing bones. Due to this disadvantage, the Giganotosaurus would prefer hunting in groups. Behaviour Like most Dino crisis creatures, the Gigantosaurus is a very evil and misanthropic monster who is obsessed with eating human flesh over other meats. It is incredibly determined. It's tough body is hard to damage, fire simply irritates it, though if it inhaled too much gas, it faints for a while. It tends to ram and headbutt it's prey as well as biting it. It appears to hold grudges due to possibly being blinded or partially sighted from it's explosion. Gameplay Moveset The following move names and stats are derived from the DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book.DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book, p.51. Strategy As the game's most powerful enemy, the Giganotosaurus has no true weakness at all, even Anti-Tank Rifle and Solid Cannon don't seem to do real damage to the dinosaur. The Giganotosaurus roar can and will send the characters flying away, as opposed to the Tyrannosaurus roar which only disorientates Dylan/Regina. The dinosaur can also use its massive jaws to slam the platform where the character is, dealing moderate damage. The first battle against the Giganotosaurus commenced in the Missile Silo facility. Regina must use the two flame throwers located on the platform by first turning it on, then use Regina's stungun to release the flames to the Giganotosaurus. Repeat the process several times until the huge beast is down and proceed to do the required task of the chapter. The next and final battle takes place in the time gate laboratory, where a self-destruct mechanism is triggered. The player's objective is to initiate a satellite to fire a laser beam to the Giganotosaurus to defeat her. Dylan must activate several computers in order to fire the beam, with the Giganotosaurus trying to stop him by any means necessary. Gallery Giganotosaurus_2.png|''Giganotosaurus'' model File:3CD8518056372CDCB691C0_Large.jpg|''Giganotosaurus'' facing T. rex in battle Picture 1.png|''Giganotosaurus'' picking up T. rex, about to throw it Picture 3.png|''Giganotosaurus'' about to kill T. rex 3headcebalrai.jpg|Cebalrai, a mutant dinosaur created with Giganotosaurus DNA. Giga.jpg|The differences of Giganotosaurus and T. rex Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 02.39.37.png|Giga before the explosion Image clearing how different Giga looks..png|Giga after the explosion. (look at the eyes) Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 17.51.13.png|FMV screenshot Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 17.51.39.png|FMV screenshot Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 17.52.26.png|FMV Screenshot File:Giganotosaurus killed by beam.png|FMV shot: The giganotosaurus looks completely different. File:Giganotosaurus killed by beam-0.png|none|FMV shot: again showing how completely different the giganototsaurus looks from the missile solo. Further notes *The presence of a dinosaur that is larger than the Tyrannosaurus is hinted at several times in the game, even at the main menu. The roar which shadows the Tyrannosaurus when a "New Game" is selected is that of the Giganotosaurus. *''Giganotosaurus'' DNA was used to make Cebalrai, one of the largest and deadliest dinosaurs to be encountered in the game series. * The Giganotosaurus during the final battle looks notably different from the one in the Missile Silo, in both in-game and the FMV. This is most likely because its appearance was slightly altered after suffering some damage when the Missile Silo exploded. * Though Giganotosaurus was a longer (but not heavier) species than Tyranosaurus in real life, the proportions and difference in strength shown in the game are exaggerated (the animal is 60% longer than the real Giganotosaurus). * The Giganotosaurus game model and concept art has only two fingers, when in the cutscenes it has three like the real animal. Bibliography * Sources es:Giganotosaurus Category:Creatures Category:Dino Crisis 2